


Ain't That Somethin'

by ScarecrowLullaby



Series: Peter Chilling with the Avengers [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Awesome Clint Barton, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Bad Day, Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Science Bros, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarecrowLullaby/pseuds/ScarecrowLullaby
Summary: “Hey, guys?” Peter spoke shakily into his com, words tumbling so quickly they slurred together. “Anyone near me? I need help immediately!”“Can you hang tight for a minute? I can be there as soon as this-” Steve grunted, bashing an overgrown grub with a metal shell in the head with his shield, “hoard gets off of-”“I’M FALLING,” Peter yelled, drowning out Steve’s words.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Chilling with the Avengers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843441
Comments: 8
Kudos: 455





	Ain't That Somethin'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another segment of Peter's chaotic adventures as he bonds with the other Avengers! I'm really happy that people seemed to like the first part, so, here's another!
> 
> I live off of all the positive comments and kudos! They encourage me to keep going with my work, so if you like it, let me know!

“Hey, guys?” Peter spoke shakily into his com, words tumbling so quickly they slurred together. “Anyone near me? I need help immediately!” 

“Can you hang tight for a minute? I can be there as soon as this-” Steve grunted, bashing an overgrown grub with a metal shell in the head with his shield, “hoard gets off of-”

“I’M FALLING,” Peter yelled, drowning out Steve’s words.

“I am coming, man of spiders!” Thor boomed over the com, the rushing air in the background signifying he was already on the way. 

“Hurry! Please!” Peter yelled, voice cracking. The team looked up in horror as the watched the red-clad teen plummet from nearly sixty stories up. Thor was fast approaching him, but without the ability to use his webs, there was very little the hero could do to slow his fall. Less than twenty stories from the ground, Peter managed to grab a flagpole. It broke almost instantly, but at least it gave Thor an extra second or two to get there.

“Thor if you don’t catch him I swear I will -” Tony’s threat was cut off by a roar, followed by the sound of his suit’s repulsor firing and a wet squelch as the grub was blasted to pieces. It took every ounce of self-preservation the rest of the team had to not look watch to see if Thor made it in time. Allowing themselves to be overwhelmed by the massive number of alien grubs would not do anything to save Spider-Man. 

When he was almost certain he was going to die, Peter let himself stretch out in the air as if he were floating on his back in the water. If anything, it would somewhat disperse the force of impact. It wouldn’t save him, though. Not from this much of a fall. The impact didn’t hurt nearly as much as he thought it would, though. The wind rushed from his lungs as he collided with the solid ground, teeth biting deep into the tip of his tongue, head snapping forward with enough force to give him whiplash. Then he was tumbling over the pavement, suit tearing open in several places. His mask, thankfully, stayed intact. Peter saw something moving in the corner of his eye and tried to struggle to his feet as if he hadn’t fallen 60 stories and skipped along the pavement like a smooth stone on the surface of a lake.

“Man of spiders,” Thor breathed heavily, the impact of catching the other had knocked the air from his lungs, too. “Do not get up,” he instructed, using a large hand to keep the much, much smaller teen down. “You fell very fair, man of spiders, but I caught you. You deserve a moment to breathe.”

“Thor?” Peter asked weakly, body trembling in shock. “I didn’t hit the ground?”

A guilty look flashed over the god’s features. “Well… you hit me first. It was very close, though, so we both hit the ground.” As Thor finished speaking, their coms crackled to life.

“Thor, Spider-Man, status report,” Cap ordered, the sounds of fighting seemed to have dwindled in the past minutes. 

“I am with the young spider now,” Thor began. “I made it in time.”

“Spider-Man?” Cap repeated. “Status?”

“I musta fell so far I’m in heaven because a God just caught me,” he joked. It wasn’t his best, and the groans that echoed over the coms reinforced the poor quality of it. Thor, on the other hand, laughed uproariously at the joke.

“You are not in heaven, but you are indeed in the arms of a God!” He bellowed, scooping Peter from the ground as if he were nothing but a feather.

“Well, judging by that terrible joke,” Cap answered, biting his tongue about religion for the moment, “you’re both fine. Get back to the jet. We’ll meet you there.”

“Be glad you didn’t die, kid,” Tony’s voice came through. “Because I’m going to kill you for the heart attack you just gave me.”   
  
“Tony,” Steve’s voice warned.

“Slowly, painfully, kill you.”

Peter let himself smile at that, letting Thor fly them to the jet, but squirming out of his arms immediately upon touching the floor. “I’m fine, really,” he said, waving off Dr. Banner. “I hit a god, not a sidewalk.”

Moments later they were joined by the other avengers who were all covered in sticky goo that seemed to come in a large variety of colors. Tony was the first to approach the trio, brushing past Thor and Banner without a glance at either of them. “Let me see you,” He ordered, the suit retracting from his body. He stepped from it and immediately had his hands on Peter, pulling his mask off and fussing over him like a mother hen. “I thought you said Thor caught you,” he grumbled, “What’s all this?” He waved a hand at the large scrapes and patches of painful-looking road rash that covered large parts of Peter’s hips, legs, and shoulders. Thor shrugged at the glare thrown his way.

“I did catch him, and the pavement caught me.”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said, swatting his hands away. “I’m fine, really. They’ll probably be healed in a day or two.” A blush was rapidly spreading over the teen’s face. He didn’t really need all of the attention focused on him. He already had a hard enough time getting the team not to baby him, he didn’t need Tony to go the extra mile and wrap him in bubble wrap, too. “Right Dr. Banner?” He asked hopefully, throwing the scientist a pleading look.

“The injuries should be fine, but I’d like to flush out any dirt that may be trapped inside of the wounds once we get back to the compound.” The doctor adjust his glasses and looked over his shoulder. “Sam? How long until we arrive?”

“About fifteen minutes,” Sam called from the cockpit. “Glad you aren’t a red pancake, Pete,” he added after a second.

Begrudgingly, Tony backed off to give Peter space, joining the rest of the team, minus peter and Thor, in one of the chairs. The teen felt a bit guilty that he was so relieved to be free of the man’s fussing. Sure, he could be dead, but he  _ wasn’t. _ Thor had caught him and they were mostly fine.

“So,” Steve said, scrubbing a hand over his face. “What the hell was that?”

Peter shifted uncomfortably, finally sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. Thor joined him not long after, giving his shoulder a gentle (by Thor’s standards at least) squeeze. “One of my web-shooters broke and when I was trying to switch it out for a backup on, one of those things came ver the edge of the roof and knocked me off the window ledge I was on. It just so happened to be at the same time my other shooter ran out of fluid.”

“We gotta get you some grappling hook arrows, kid,” Clint said, beating whatever overly protective nonsense was about to spew out of Tony’s mouth. “We could imbed them in the arms of your suit. Then, if you ever get stuck falling again? BAM,” Clint jerked out his arm, mimicking Spider-Man’s movements when he used the web-shooters. “Instant save.” 

Natasha sighed, shaking her head at Clint’s overly enthusiastic suggestion, but she was secretly relieved the tension had been broken. “And what happens if he accidentally shoots a certain little birdy in the ass with one of those?” She smirked, raising an eyebrow at Clint’s insulted expression. “Are you going to anchor him to the roof while he changes his spidey juice?”

“First off, gross, don’t ever say spidey juice again,” Clint started, pointing his finger at the spy.

“Please, please never say it again,” Peter chimed in, still cringing at the phrase.

“Exactly, never again. SECOND, Pete and I are friends, rooftop bros, he wouldn’t fucking shoot me with a grappling arrow. Right, Pete?”

“I would if you fell out of the vent in my bedroom again.”

“I thought it was Spangles’s bedroom! It was an honest mistake!”

“You know how close I came to yeeting you out of the window?” Peter asked, trying to hid his laughter.

“Yeet? What is this yeet?” Thor asked, confused curiosity written on his face. “Is it a new power you have developed, young Peter?”

Before Peter could explain, Sam brought the Quinjet to the ground with a finess none of the other Avengers could manage. 

“C’mon,” Peter said through gritted teeth as he got up. Thor not so discreetly pulled him to his feet to put him out of his misery. “I’ll explain while Dr. Banner tortures me to clean these out,” he said, gesturing to the patches of open skin on his body.

“Thor, if you break anything in my lab, I can’t promise to keep the other guy in check this time,” Banner called, exiting the plane with a worried Tony in tow. He shared Peter’s sentiment that Tony was quickly becoming an overbearing mother hen that had been crossed with a helicopter parent. “If you and Peter aren’t in my lab in the next five minutes, I  _ will _ come to get him.” He turned to look at the other members of the team as they dragged themselves inside. “Can everyone save a sample of the different colors of goo before you shower? I want to study it later.”

The team answered with a variety of unintelligible mumbles, groans, and grunts that Dr. Banner took to mean that they would. “Give minutes,” he repeated, glancing back at Peter and Thor. Then to Tony, he said, “We can look into making adjustments to his suit after everyone, yes that includes you, has showered and eaten. It won’t do any good to obsess over it with while you’re covered in.. whatever that is.” His voice drifted out of hearing range as he dragged Tony inside, leaving Peter and Thor alone on the roof. 

“What is on your mind, young spider?” Thor asked more quietly than normal. “Are you troubled from near death?”

Peter shook his head, moving so that he could sit on the roof’s barrier and look out at the grounds of the compound around them. “Nah,” he said finally. “I’m… getting used to that. It’s the whole team thing that’s hard.” Thor had come to join him, though he stayed firmly inside of the barrier that prevented people from accidentally falling off of the roof. Peter didn’t fail to notice that he seemed ready to lunge forward and grab Peter if he started to fall. “I was Spider-Man on my own for nearly two years, you know? I got used to having to watch my own back and make all of my own judgment calls. I’m starting to trust Mr- Captain Rogers to make the right calls in the field, but I know he gets angry at me when I don’t follow them every time.”

“I, too, was not much used to this type of team,” Thor admitted. “When I fought in battles on Asgard, I was the one to lead. We fought as a formidable group, but I trusted my friends and they me, so we called out when we needed help, but we did not always make one of these “game plans” as they are called.” Peter had propped himself up on the elbow that wasn’t shredded open, listening intently to the man. “It took me some time to adjust to following the orders of another, but I have come to trust the judgment of Steve Rogers.” He turned his head, meeting Peters’s eyes. “It will come, young Peter. Do not fear.”

“Thanks, Mr. Thor,” Peter said with a small smile. “That.. helps.” Realizing that he didn’t have to look out for himself without any backup anymore had lifted a weight from Peter’s shoulders he’d never known was there. He loved being Spider-Man, but he couldn’t count the times he’d nearly died because he was in over his head and there was no one to bail him out. “I better get down to see Dr. Banner before he comes back up here,” the teen said finally.

“That is a wise idea,” Thor chuckled. “He is not a man I seek to anger.” Without being prompted, Thor checked that Mjolnir was securely tucked into his belt, then lifted Peter off of the barrier, carrying him to the elevator.

“He!” Peter squealed, “Let me down! I am perfectly capable of walking!”

Thor raised an eyebrow but let Peter down as the elevator doors opened. The teen took two steps toward the doors before reaching out to grab Thor’s arm and steady himself.

“Shut up,” Peter grumbled, feeling his face heat.

“I said nothing, young spider,” Thor chuckled, not even attempting to hide his ‘I told you so’ grin.

“Yea, yea.” The doors slid shut behind him, and when the reopened Peter let Thor support him so that he could hobble into Dr. Banner’s lab on his own two feet. It was kinda nice to have people around to help you when you needed it.


End file.
